Legally in Love
by Melody Thorn
Summary: Based on PJO - The Titan's Curse and 2 well known, slightly tweaked, Fairy Tales, Thalia meets someone who is very hot, Apollo: The God of the Sun, (catch the pun!). Is it a true fairy tale or a Romeo and Juliet Tragedy? Only one way to find out! Members get a virtual cookie or cake for reviews or just views! ON HAITUS! Sorry guys...
1. How It All Started

**_Well, Thanks for finding my story guys! Now this is my fourth story but it's my first PJO story. So if you leave a review, then can I ask you please to leave structured criticisms instead "This is horrible!" If you do think that my work is horrible then one of two things will happen. 1) Karma will come and bite you a** or 2)You won't leave a review, (probably the latter!) you may notice that it starts from chapter 2 of The Titan's Curse and some of the lines and ideas have changed, but this is FANFICTION! Anyways, ENJOY! Now Keep Calm and Start Reading!_**

**_DISCLAIMER : I only own the plot of the story and (if I do throw some in) own characters. the rest goes to the Grimm Brothers and Rick Riordan._**

**Thalia's POV**

It was after we visited Westover Hall that all the trouble started.

Percy was trying to fight off Dr. Thorn who looked like suspiciously like a Manticore. Annabeth confirmed that a minute later when I led the charge against Thorn.

The next thing I knew, Annabeth had fallen off the cliff edge, Artemis's huntresses were setting up camp and Percy was beyond distraught pleading to go and look for Annabeth. I knew there was something between those two... I wanted to look for Annabeth myself, but Artemis is so damn persuasive that Percy finally withdraws arguing and he follows Zoe Nightshade back to the camp.

I decide to walk to the edge of the cliff and look down. As I expected, I couldn't see Annabeth, my lifelong best friend who was now lost, climbing up the cliff. I did however see movement, but I wasn't of blonde curls or a celestial bronze dagger. just movements of the darkest cloud. I may not be a child of anyone but Zeus and my dead mother, but I do know that when darkness swirls like a hurricane seen from space, something bad is either happening or going to happening. I'm hoping it isn't happening to Annabeth now.

On my way back to the camp of Artemis' hunters I notice that Nico Di Angelo and Percy are talking about something animatedly. Probably how many hit points each god and goddess had, (Whatever hit points were, I didn't care!). Grover was playing his pipes to remove some bugs.

After a while, I felt exhausted. After a quick word with Artemis, it was decided. I would have a tent of my own whilst the boys had their own tent to share. Grover insisted on sleeping in a nearby branch. What an eco-friendly guy! As soon I was comfortable and my head hit the pillow, I was out for the count.

I woke the next morning to a general hive of activity. Zoe was ordering hunters left and right. I crawled out of my tent, sorted out my hair, making sure that it was level at the front, and packed everything included Aegis. Percy came over the next moment and handed me my breakfast which, surprise surprise, was 100% natural. Water with 2 green as emerald apples and a small piece of dry bread.

"It's better than it looks. Plus, Artemis needs to leave soon so Apollo is going to give us lift." Percy told me. As I bit into the bread, I realised he was right. The bread tasted like it was warm with a thick layer of butter, but when I looked, it was cold and dry

"Gods..." I thought. They could do anything. Well almost anything... Then I realised what Percy had said moments earlier.

"Did you say Apollo was giving us a lift?"

"Yeah, why?" I couldn't make out what he was saying since his mouth was so full.

"Nothing, just never seen the sun chariot before..." I drifted off. I HATED heights with a passion. They made me feel so sick. And Apollo wasn't going make life easy for me as I was about to find out.

Artemis was getting as huffy as Zoe on a good day. We all knew that she and the hunters didn't get on with Apollo that well. When the sun finally showed itself I could make out a faint outline of a... sports car? A convertible at that!? No WAY was that the Sun Chariot! But soon I had to look away. I mean it was the sun! when we were told it was safe to look, what I saw made my jaw drop. A fiery red Maserati Spyder glowed in a chrome like the way hot metal does. Then the driver stepped out and my heart stopped. He looked about 17 maybe 18. He had sandy blonde hair and a smile that gleamed and shone just like the sun. So this was the world renowned Apollo, the god of the Sun, Archery, Medicine, Prophecies, Music and the flirt of Olympus from what I recall. But by the gods, he was hot! Unfortunately, I said that loud and Percy mumbled back, "Well, he IS the Sun God..."

"Not in that sense Seaweed Brain!" I snapped, although I did see what Percy was on about. For a December morning, it was unnaturally warm, as though late spring had hit early.

Whilst Apollo and Artemis caught up, had an argument about who was born first, despite the fact that they were twins and organised what was going to happen, I sneaked a look again at Apollo. This time, however, he caught my eye and smiled.

"So you're Zeus' daughter huh?" He asked. "How does it feel to not be a tree anymore?" I don't know why, but his voice was so mesmerising that I was speechless. I could open and close my mouth, (like a goldfish), but no words would come out.

"Stop it! You look like you're trying to catch flies!" Grover hissed. I promptly shut my mouth, making a mental note to give Grover my thanks for not letting me look like a fool for a long time.

"Enough flirting Apollo! I need the hunters and these demigods taking to Camp Half Blood. I've arranged everything with Chiron. There will be no flirting, talking or looking at my hunters. If you do, One; Zoe will let me know as my lieutenant and Two; I will personally see to it that Hephaestus will set up that flashy sports car to become a 1920's car from Britain!" Artemis threatened. To us, it didn't seem like much of a threat, but by the look on Apollo's face, it was the worst that could happen to his fiery red Maserati. Personally, I wanted to drive a cherry red Ferrari sports car, but a Maserati Spyder was possibly my second or third choice.

As soon as Artemis left, Apollo clicked the button on his car keys with a sun key ring and the Maserati morphed into one of those school buses that take you to basketball games. Of course, it was still fiery red but it was also decorated in gold flames. The hunters packed up and piled on to the back of the bus leaving me, Percy, Grover and Nico to sit in the front.

Apollo called out to everyone, "So, who wants to drive?" whilst stealing a glance and a smile at me making me blushing as red as a beetroot.


	2. Weird Feeling and Strange Dreams

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one! Before I carry on, I want you to know that we've passed chapter 4 where, to quote the title, 'Thalia torches New England'**  
**and from here on in is based on my own story line. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PugLover830 and lalelu900 for being my first reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys know the drill! Come on you've read the books to know who they belong to!**

**Apollo's POV**

Well, it made a nice difference to not have to drive the hunters alone. I had people to talk to this time. Seriously, you don't realise how lonely I get being the sun god. But Thalia was different to every other girl I've met. There just seems to be something about Thalia that's attracting and it isn't her looks. No, it's almost like her aura is pulsing messages I can't read very well. Anyways, after landing in, (yes in!), Camp Half - Blood's canoeing lake, I walk up to the big house with Thalia and her friends and the hunters of my (annoying) sister. A quick word with Chiron, and I'm back in a fiery red Maserati Spyder, driving back to Olympus.

Back at Olympus, Poseidon was stood talking to Athena who was in utter hysterics. I'm guessing about Annabeth falling off the cliff edge. I went over and tried  
to walk past and not cause a disturbance but then Athena tackled me in a powerful hug, which I returned to her with equal enthusiasm. When she finally calmed  
down, she walked off wiping her eyes.

"Annabeth?" I asked Poseidon. He nodded, no emotion showing through. "Is there any hope?"

"There is, but aren't you the God of Prophecies? Shouldn't you be prophesising to say where and who is going after her?"

"Ermmm..." I trailed off. I was the God of Prophecies, but I hadn't had any symbols or signs of me telling a prophecy recently.

"You haven't have you?" Poseidon asked suspiciously. I immediately caught on. He was asking me if I had been preoccupied with mature business, you could say.

"What? NO! Of course not! I've just been really busy the past few months." Which was true. With the Winter Solstice coming up, it had been really hard to not let  
the sun go up early and set late like Summer, because of course, it was Winter.

"Well, if anything happens to Percy or Annabeth, let me and Athena know at once." I had only just noted what he said.

"You and Athena on good terms now?"

"Yes. Did you not know?"

"No. I genually didn't know"

"Well, I have other things to do so I'll see you soon Apollo."

"Yeah, sure."

As Poseidon walked away, I felt relieved. I was trying desperately not to think about Thalia. But it failed. Her electric blue eyes, just like her father's, were  
probing into my mind as though she was trying to brainwash me.

**Thalia's POV**

It felt good to be back at Camp Half Blood. But the aprehension and tension in the air between the campers and hunters was so thick, you could cut it with a  
sword. Also, I kept having these weird dreams about Percy and Annabeth. About how they made it out together and I was left alone again. But at the end of the dream was a voice saying in a calming and gentle voice, **_"Thalia, you'll never be alone."_** The voice seemed familiar, I just couldn't place it.

Also, Percy kept looking at me in a solemn way but never talk to me. In fact, everyone apart from Grover and Chiron wouldn't talk to me. What had I done in 6  
months to be so rejected.

I sat by the lake that I had crash landed Apollo's Sun Chariot into the day before. Apollo. Why was he always on my mind? Was it his charming smile of his  
golden locks of sun bleached hair that kept him in my mind? Well, if I didn't keep him out, I'd soon forget him over the other things going on in my life, such as  
Camp, Capture the Flag, Annabeth, the Di Angelo kids and of course Kronos's uprising.

Anyway, Zoe was flouncing around like she was the queen of Sheba or something. Just because she is Artemis's Lieutenant and a brilliant archer, does not give  
her the right to go throwing her massive ego in everyone's faces. She made the mistake of doing it to Clarisse. I couldn't stop laughing after Zoe ran off to Cabin  
8 with Clarisse hot on her tail. Even Percy was laughing. That was the first time he'd smiled in 2 days. 2 days without Annabeth. I couldn't believe that one of my  
oldest friends just disappeared off the face of the earth.

That night, as I slept in Cabin 1 alone, I dreamt something different to usual.

_DREAM_

_I was stood in a field full of the most beautiful flowers and their colours seemed to sparkle in the cloudless summer sky. I looked down and saw that I was in a_  
_long, flowing light blue full legnth dress. It felt as though it had been made out of the finest silk imaginable. My hair seemed to be longer and tied up in an elgant_  
_way._

_The next thing I knew was that someone was walking towards me in the meadow. They were lit up in the brightest light and wore clothes of pure gold. I realised_  
_that this was no ordinary person, but Apollo in a different form. The smile he gave me was almost like his teeth were made of pure sunshine. I smiled back, but_  
_when he got closer, I saw my usual terrible dream taking place. That Percy and Annabeth made it out together as always. But then the soft voice told me_  
_something different._

_"It could be you and me instead. Just remember, I have waited for you for millenia. I'm not giving up now. Thalia, you'll never be alone as long as I'm around."_  
_As soon as the speech finished, everything faded._

_END OF DREAM_

I woke up in cold sweat and struggling for breath. I realised who the person in my dream could be.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers!**

**Please review! And no flames please!**

**RIT :D**


	3. Learning To Live With It

**RIT:** I'm back! With an Update! (Ducks as chairs and rotten vegetables are thrown at her)HEY! Be glad I'm surviving my GCSE revision enough to update and I brought some friends with me this time... APOLLO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT BRING THE SUN CHARIOT TO ENGLAND! IT'S NOT NATURAL! WE'RE A RAINY COUNTRY!

**Apollo:** Well sorry, I've got nowhere else to put it since you kind of kidnapped me from Olympus.

**Thalia:** Again, he's the God of Truth and Sun so I wouldn't argue.

**RIT:** Thalia, come on. I needed everything from your point of view and Apollo's! Also, you two make a good team for the disclaimer! Anyways, if Apollo is a God, Why hasn't he just like teleported you and himself somewhere away from me?

**Apollo:** I have considered that, but I've not seen London in a while.

**Thalia:** We're in Manchester, NOT London!

**Apollo:** What?

**Thalia:** Don't you wish Hermes was here? He'd know where we were. And he has some form of moral decorum!

**Apollo:** I have moral decorum! And I also have better looks than Hermes and you know it!

**Thalia:** Do not make me angry Apollo or I swear...

**RIT:** THAT'S IT! (CUE EPIC SHIELD SKILLS THROUGH MAGICAL POWERS) Stop arguing and get on with the disclaimer! Some of us have better things to do than listen to you argue like a married couple!

**Thalia:** RIT doesn't own me or anyone created by Rick Riordan

**Apollo:** Or me and Greek Mythology

**RIT:** Thanks guys! And thanks to my reviewers out there! This chapter is for all of you!

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I hate choices. Especially ones that involve my best friend and a certain sun god... Yep. I admit it Aphrodite! I have feelings for Apollo. But I would rather have someone I knew better as a lover. Someone like Luke perhaps?...

"NO! He's the enemy Thalia!" My consciencce screamed.

"But he is hot..." My tempting thoughts were right.

"Not as hot as Apollo!" My heart and conscience seemed to be working against me. I didn't want to like Apollo. I wanted to hate him like Artemis did. But a part of myself told me that I couldn't commit to not liking any men. Argh! Why is a demigod's life so hard?

But the voice in my dream sound like Luke's and Apollo's voices mixed into one. Who do I choose?

The guy I've known for ages but has turned evil and almost tried to kill me in tree form?

Or the God of the Sun who totally hot but totally unpredictable around women and is also the flirt of Olympus?

Urgh! I hate choices! But they have to be made. But why do they have to be between two people who love?!

I can only think of one person to speak to about this.

Silena Beaureguard.

Daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

**Apollo's POV** (Apollo: Because I'm awesome! RIT: Apollo... Apollo: Sorry!)

Thalia.

_Thalia._

_**Thalia.**_

She's all I can think about. Her electric blue eyes, her punk styled clothes and her short, jet black hair; everything about her draws me in. Aphrodite reckons it's true love but I reminded her that she said that for every woman I've been with. But Aphy refuses to believe my "excuses" and insists that this attraction will last forever. Well, I've heard that before. I mean the Fates hate me. Every woman I've been with has either left me or died, leaving me with a demigod each time. But that doesn't mean that Aphrodite is right for a change and that this is the woman I've been looking for all of my immortal life...

* * *

**Random POV**

Aphrodite will not shut up about Apollo and Thalia or Thapollo! It's even worse than the time she was on about her and Ares because she did not come up with a couple name for them.(thank the gods!) But I put her in her place when I saw Thalia's reaction idea of her best friend, (who, (although on Kronos' side), still holds a place in her heart), being the one for her.

I wonder what's going on between my two kids though? And why is incest so common between Greek Gods/ Goddesses and Demigods?!

* * *

**RIT: **Right whilst those two are off in Manchester, arguing no doubt, I'd like to ask two things of you guys.

1) Can you help me with this story and vote on the Poll on my author's page. (Guests just visit my page, click on the poll and make a note of the ones you wish to see then send through a review please!)

2) Have a guess who the Random POV is!

Thank You! Don't forget...

**Hermes: **Review!

**RIT:** OK Hermes, how the Hades did you get here? And what are you doing in my story?

**Hermes: **Came to find Apollo and Thalia and ended up here. You know you're not very good at hiding the Sun Chariot... It's kind of parked of the driveway.

**RIT: **Urgh! No wonder it's so sunny after the snow we've had for the past few weeks! Ah well, Like he said, Review and help me out would you? You get 2 virtual cookies of you do!


	4. Masquerade!

**RIT:** Hey Guys! I managed to send Hermes to go and find Apollo and Thalia and he should be back in 3...2...1...

**Hermes:** Hey Roses!

**RIT:** Where are the others? Don't tell me you lost them!

**Hermes:** No, they weren't in Manchester! They were in London!

**RIT:** WHAT?! Why were they in London?

**Hermes:** Funny you should ask that...

**RIT:** Hermes... Is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Hermes:** No...

**RIT:** Look, if you can do the disclaimer whilst I try to get hold of Apollo or Thalia, then you're off the hook this once!

**Hermes:** OK. Roses doesn't own PJO or Greek mythology. If she owned Greek Mythology, she wouldn't be here writing lovely fanfiction for you guys to read now would she?

**RIT:** (Doesn't notice what's said)

* * *

**Time Skip - Day of the return of Artemis to Olympus**

**Apollo's POV**

I was over joyed, (though I didn't mention it to the council - Hermes would never let me see the end of it!), to have my little sister back with us but right now, Ares, the big headed idiot he is, is trying to get Percy and Thalia killed in order to prevent the prophecy from happening. Arty is insisting that she rewards them for their services to her. I decide to let myself be heard. "Calm Down Sis! Geez, you need to lighten up!"

"Don't call me 'Sis'! I will reward them!"

Every argument then halted and Zeus then went on about killing the Ophiotaurus, Poseidon questioned Percy who then persuaded him to build the Ophiotaurus an aquarium. Artemis was then holding a private conversation with dad and finally announced, "I will have a new lieutenant."

Everyone listened closely. I even took out my headphones and listened.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" My heart dropped to the underworld and if not further than Tartarus. NO! Not Thalia! Not MY Thalia!

"I thank you for your offer Lady Artemis, but I have to decline. My friends and loyalties lie with Camp Half Blood." She spoke clearly and confidently. "I could recommend some of the campers though who would gladly join your hunt." Thalia had just made my sunny life jump back into action and I knew that she had more sense than Athena, (Although Athena would kill me if she knew I'd said that!), and decided to stay at Camp Half Blood.

"Very well, I shall speak with those campers later." Artemis concluded

I sneaked a glance at Thalia and it seemed as though she'd had the same idea a few moments ago. She'd turned away with a light blush covering her freckled cheeks. I was so lost in her eyes, I didn't hear Hermes trying to get my attention.

"...ollo. APOLLO!"

"WHAT!?"

"Dad wants to speak to ya in private" (A/N: ya just seems like what Hermes would say!)

"Oh, right then." I stood up and walked to Zeus' throne.

"Son, you need to speak with me alone. Demigods, Satyr and Gods are dismissed." As soon as it was said, Hades left in bolt of darkness, Ares in streak of what looked suspiciously like blood, Aphrodite in a Neon Pink blur and the others left in bolts of silver, gold or water, (Poseidon). Thalia, Percy, Grover and Annabeth had also left as a gift from Artemis who'd transported them back to camp.

"So, father. What did you want to speak to me about?"

What he said next, turned my world upside down completely.

"I'm throwing a masquerade ball two weeks on Saturday in the hope that you and Hermes can find your immortal wives."

After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

It had been a week since we'd left Olympus and now I was sat at the Zeus table in the dining pavilion. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and we all covered our eyes. When the light had disapeared we saw, not a god, but a pile of white envelopes with golden edging and sky blue writing on. Each were addressed to one of the campers. The Hermes kids started dishing them out since their dad was god of messengers. It was weird though. We never got letters from anyone here at camp because either our parents were dead, didn't care or they just never got the chance. If they knew who we were and about the gods, they usually Iris Messaged us anyway, like Annabeth's Dad or Percy's Mom, (A/N: I might be British but Thalia is American, so it makes sense to write 'mom'), but me, I only had Zeus who was always 'busy' and my friends here at camp.

Anyways, Connor Stoll walked up to me and handed my letter. The language wasn't English, but Greek. Ancient Greek. These had come from the Gods? It said the following:

Θάλεια,

Σας προσκαλούμε να παρακολουθήσουν την μπάλα επόμενο Σάββατο. Θα απαιτεί επίσημο ένδυμα και μια μάσκα.

Το Συμβούλιο του Ολύμπου.

Which means:

Thalia,

You are cordially invited to attend the ball next Saturday. You will require formal dress and a mask.

The Olympian Council.

A Ball? On Olympus?

Well, that's new!

The Aphrodite kids are already having a field day and squealing like, what sounds like to me, little piglets.

The Ares kids are holding their heads in their hands.

Athena's kids are already discussing what would be appropriate to wear to an Olympian masquerade ball.

Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Apollo and Dionysus kids just don't seem too bothered.

Me and Percy on the other hand had both turned pale shades of green. We HATED public events and this was pretty public.

Ah well, if we have to go, then Hades, I'll even make an effort.

I wonder if the Aphrodite kids could do me a few favours?...

Also I need to get Percy to pluck up some courage and ask Annabeth to the ball.

Now that's one thing I'm good at.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

I woke up in my room, dazed and confused. First things first; how did I get here?

"Before you ask cousin, I brought you here. Don't worry I haven't done anything to your palace, apart from raid your fridge." someone spoke up from the shadows. A voice I knew too well. Hermes.

"Well you're going restock it. I'm guessing you know why I passed out."

"Quite. I can't believe dad is forcing us to get married! It's unbelievable!"

"I know, I'm quite happy being a bachelor. You can have any girl you want anytime and then BOOM! You're married and you have to stay faithful to 1 person. Although Dad, Uncle P and Hephaestus haven't exactly done that have they?"

"True, true."

An awkward silence passed before Hermes added, "You know all the Demigods at Camp Half Blood have been invited, don't you?"

"No. I must've passed out before dad got that point." All the Demigods? That meant Thalia was going to be there. And she would look stunning as usual, if not more stunning than usual!

"Well, between you and me, I'm not taking any chances with any of Aphrodite's kids. Who knows what they'll do to get at us?"

"You're right again." I wasn't entirely listening to what Hermes said next. I was off daydreaming again.

Maybe I would find someone there next week...

* * *

**Thalia's POV _(Sorry to keep switching between the two!)_**

1 week after the invitations had been sent out Percy plucked up the courage, (with a little, how you say, encouragement from me), to ask Annabeth to this ball and that turned into a snogging fest which THEN caused 2 extremely loud thunder claps to suddenly stun us - Athena and Poseidon were obviously angry. I went out with Annabeth and Silena Beauregard to New York just for one dress, one mask and a pair of shoes for each of us. Instead, I had been dragged into every designer store and Hollister store to get accessories and perfume. My feet hurt like Hades!

Fortunately, Argus was able to pick us up from the bus station. As soon as we got back and dropped off our bags, Silena dragged me into the Aphrodite cabin in order to sort my hair out. With her mother being the Goddess of Beauty, all see needed was a sacrifice and a prayer to her mother and BAM! I'd look 'perfect' for the night. This, for some reason, required a blindfold.

I heard the whole Aphrodite cabin then speak, in perfect unison as well, a prayer and a sacrifice in Ancient Greek to their mother asking for a night of Beauty for me and themselves. When it was all complete, the blindfold was removed and I saw...

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS! You just got to love them!

Anyways, please review! I'd like to know what you think! Not just the typical "Please update soon!" nonsense! give me a comment or an improvement/ suggestion!

Also, get voting people, the Poll on my page is to do with this story so DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE IT OTHERWISE KARMA WILL BITE YOU IN THE A**!

Thanks! RIT


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys!

The Poll results are in!

In joint 3rd place, with a score of 2 votes each...

Snow White, Little Mermaid and The Swan Princess. Congrats to those stories.

Now in second place, with 3 votes...

Sleeping Beauty. Congrats to that story. I'll be using hints from this one.

And finally, in first place...

Cinderella! Congratulations to that story! This will be the story I will be working off of mainly.

Thanks for all the votes guys!

MT

xxx


	6. Influences and Entrances

MT: Hello again! I've just finished my exams until next year when I'll be sitting my A - Levels, (oh bother!), and I've just turned 16! YAY PARTY FOR ME!

Apollo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELODY! (Engulfs MT in a giant hug)

Thalia: Happy Birthday Mel!

Hermes: Happy Birthday! I managed to keep Apollo away from the sweet stores...successfully

MT: Thanks Guys. (Returns Apollo's Hug, gives Thalia and Hermes a hi - five each). So what's new?

Thalia, Apollo & Hermes: THERE'S A NEW PERCY JACKSON FILM COMING OUT! (They all have a fan screaming moment).

MT: Really... I didn't know that. Hint my sarcasm.

Hermes: Wait, how long have you known about it?

MT: About a year or so, when I was going through the Percy Jackson Wikia fan page. Now there's only 53 days left!

All: (FAN SCREAMING MOMENT)

MT: Hey, Apollo. You've not done a disclaimer by yourself yet have you?

Apollo: You want me to do that? (Tears brimming in his eyes)

MT: Go ahead, but sober up first - No Crocodile tears!

Apollo: *sniffs* Ok. Melody doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series or Greek Mythology!

MT: Thanks Apollo. Thalia, you're next! Enjoy my lovely readers. (Goes of and eats Birthday cake with the rest of the gang)

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (thought it might be a good idea!)**

I was sure excited for tonight. Percy was taking me to the Olympian ball as a formal date. He even learned to dance as well! He is such a cute seaweed brain! But that's going off topic.

I was walking past the Aphrodite cabin when I heard a lot of squeals that sounded VERY excited. When I demanded to be let in to see what all the fuss was about, they shut the door on me! How rude! And of course, you can't see into the windows, they've had them tinted, meaning they can see out, but I can't see in. Ah well, I'll see what they're all ruffled up about later.

* * *

**Thalia POV**

After having a blindfold on just to have my looks altered was well worth it! I no longer had my short, punk styled hair, and no blue in it either. Instead, I had silky, cascading, midnight black curls that reached my waist. My eyes were done in a smoky grey but not too dark. In fact, most of the make-up was natural. The only thing that stood out was my lips which were as red as a ripe cherry on a summer's day. Speaking of summer, there's only one person I'm doing this for and he'll hopefully notice it. My dress was an elegant black one the skirt flared out with satin and tulle and there was a silver and diamanté embellishment across the waist and the bottom of my chest down to about the knee. My heels were stiletto and simply patent, closed toe shoes. My necklace was a simple tear drop diamond on a thin silver chain. My mask, since it was a masquerade ball, was a black lace one in the shape of a butterfly embellished with sequins and small diamanté. Silena and her sisters helped me into my dress and everything. I, being the kind person I was, helped them as well.

As I was about to leave to go to Olympus, Silena stopped me and looked me dead on in the eye. "Thalia. Listen carefully. You HAVE to be back at camp before midnight otherwise you lose all of this and you'll be running around Olympus in just you underwear - that would be embarrassing. Now, go and get your guy!" she finished it with a squeal, and ran back into her cabin.

I walked towards the place where Athena and Hephaestus had set up a teleportation pad for us Demigods to use for the night. I wore a cloak over my dress and no one seemed to recognise me. I stepped on to the pad and felt very light and a sudden feeling of air rushing overcame me. I closed my eyes knowing I was going to be really high up if I looked down. When I didn't feel as light - headed, I opened my eyes. One thing happened - I gasped.

Now if we said Mount Olympus looked beautiful, it was an understatement to what I saw now. Everywhere was decorated in tines vines, fairy lights and flowers. A path of rose petals led the way up to Olympus, but they were golds, blues and silvers that shone, sparkled and dazzled in the moon and starlight. The mansions, houses, pavilions and every open space had floating candles lighting it up and they lit up the whole of the mountain top with a soft warm glow. I saw other hooded figures walking on ahead up the path. I spotted Percy and Annabeth quite easily. They were halfway up the rose petal path, Percy in his sea green cloak and Annabeth in her elegant, lace trimmed cloak. I smiled inwardly to myself. It's about time those two got together. But I wasn't here for them. No. I was here for a certain sun god alone. Well Apollo, get ready to meet the other me...

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Aphrodite has sure been busy.

For the past week, she has been working, (yes I said working, calm down!), day and night to fix up dresses and suits for all the Olympians. She knows what I'd ask for. In my room on the night was a stunning suit with a waistcoat and cravate that looked as though it had been made from the sun itself. The mask itself was carved from gold and was decorated in musical notes. Hermes has something similar only in sky blue and his mask is a little simpler.

"Apollo?" The voice came with a knock on the door to my room.

"Come on in Arty." I love calling my sister Arty, it really bugs her.

"Apollo, you know I hate it when you call me 'Arty'. Are you ready, everyone apart from you Hermes are downstairs and waiting. Aphrodite is getting really impatient and annoying as well; she wants to make a big entrance." Artemis strolled in and I swore she wasn't my sister. The goddess in front of me was in a simple silver floor length gown that fit her perfectly. Her mask was a simple silver and so were her shoes. It all coordinated with each other.

"Wow! I didn't know you scrubbed up so well sis!" Even though she hated being called sis, she gave me a smile acknowledging the compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Now come ON everyone is getting sick of Aphrodite complaining and squealing.

We flashed down to the entrance doors to the ballroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was the first thing I heard and the next thing I knew was that I was being hugged in some form of tight embrace by a pink mass of fabric which I could only assume to be Aphrodite. "I knew this would work! Apollo is gonna have girls melting tonight!" Yep. Definitely Aphy.

"Aph, could you let me go please?" I tried to pry her off me. In the end it took Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus to pull her off and calm her down, (well, Ares did that part, by doing something I don't want to recall...urgh).

We could all hear the classical music that the Muses and I had set up earlier that day through enchanted flutes, lyres, violins etc and it was currently playing one of Olympus' favourites, The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss. It was a perfect song for either a waltz or the lead up to a fanf...

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

The sound of trumpets rippled through the air. Everyone stopped, turned and faced the large mahogany doors by which the announcer stood.

"Presenting their omnipotent* excellencies, Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Poseidon, Lady Amphritrite, Lord Hermes, Lady Athena, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, Lord Hephaestus, Lady Aphrodite, Lord Ares, Lady Demeter, Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lord Dionysus and Lady Hestia. Our esteemed Olympian Council**."

The loud cheers and whistle, the clapping and stamping echoed as the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus strode into the ballroom in all their magnificence.

Their entrance was elegant and powerful, and in a way, quite classic for people of their ranking. They glided down the two curved staircases crafted by Hephaestus himself. They all came down with either their spouse or a sibling or an aunt/ uncle.

All that was needed was for Apollo and Thalia to find each other and then dance the night away... But there were others with the same plans...

* * *

**I love cliffhangers! For those that noticed, there were a couple of asterisks in there and I just want to point out what those were for:**

*** = Omnipotent means all powerful if you didn't already know that.**

****= I made them all Olympian Council members. No arguments please!**

**I also have a website now for Legally in Love, just follow the link below and remove the spaces:**

_** legallyinlove - fanpage . weebly . com**_

_Here, I'll answer any questions you may have on the story, give you images of costumes for the ball and significant scenes and a bit more info on the characters._

_Anyway, favourite, follow and review please!_

_Love you, guys!_

_Melody Thorn_

_xxx_


End file.
